


Surprise

by lorir_writes



Series: Kinktober [22]
Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, Romance, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Away from each other, Hayden and Natasha keep things steamy over the phone.
Relationships: Hayden Young/Main Character (Perfect Match)
Series: Kinktober [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725670





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: CFWC Kinktober - Day 14: Size difference/Phone sex

“Here you go, Dipper,” Natasha says as she puts the bowl with food for the dog on the kitchen floor and scratches her fur idly. Whenever Hayden is out of town and Sloane can’t look after the border collie, Natasha is happy to dog sit. She likes to say keeping her boyfriend’s dog company is a nice distraction. But deep down, she knows having the dog around only makes her miss him more.

In the living room, her phone starts buzzing on the coffee table. After petting the dog one last time, she goes to the living room to answer the phone. Immediately, she breaks into a smile as her eyes glance at her boyfriend’s picture appearing on the screen. “Hey, babe! How’s everything in DC?”

“Hi. It’s… meh…”

“Meh?!” Her brows furrow in confusion as she sits on the couch. "But you were so excited to be a keynote speaker at the symposium and your presentation was so good. What happened?”

“That part was fun. But as soon as I finished my presentation and watched the ones I was looking forward to, it got… boring.”

Natasha giggles. “You always say that a few days after you join any work-related events you go to.”

“Because it’s when things get boring.”

“Then ditch the symposium for today. Go have some fun.”

“That’s what I’m doing right now. I just got into an uber.”

“Great! That’s the spirit!”

“I wish you were here. I miss you.”

“Aww…” She smiles softly. “I miss you too. We’ll be together soon, babe. Just be a little more patient.”

“I’ll try. But right now, I need a good distraction.”

“Okay. What kind of distraction?”

He lowers his voice. “The kind that only you can pull off.”

“We can’t do that!” Her jaw drops. “Your uber driver will listen!”

“No, he won’t. He’s listening to something on his headphones.”

“I don’t know…”

“Come on, Nat… Indulge me.”

“Is he really not listening to you?”

“Not a word.”

Natasha bites down her lip and smiles. “Fine.”

“Do you really miss me?”

“More than you can imagine.” She purrs.

“How bad?”

“So bad that I’m staying at your apartment instead of mine because I miss sensing the smell of your cologne in the air.”

“Is that so?” His tone gets huskier, more playful. “What have you been doing in there?”

“Hanging out with Dipper, sleeping on your bed, wearing your shirts…”

“Are you wearing one of them right now?”

“Yes.”

“Which one?”

“The Armani one that you love. Cerulean blue cotton, fits you like a glove.”

“It looks so much better when you’re in it. Are you wearing it with anything else?”

“Not really.”

“Ah, Nat…” He sighs.

She chortles.

“Do you remember the last time I wore that shirt?”

“Of course. Nadia and Steve’s rehearsal dinner. You looked so dapper I couldn’t wait until we were alone and we made out in four different places that night.”

“You were stunning in that gold dress. Have I mentioned how much I love when you wear dresses?”

“Sometimes. You usually whisper it to me when your fingers slip inside my panties.”

“And when you sit on my lap.”

“Mmhmm…” One of her hands slowly wanders down her body, caressing her breasts through the shirt.

“It felt so good when you ground on me, baby. When I kissed your back through the cleavage of your dress and you shivered. Ugh, I would’ve given anything to fuck you right there,” he murmurs.

“Don’t say that now…” She licks her lips as one of her hands pinch her nipples and the other goes lower, cupping her center. “It was torture to be so close to you, to feel how hard you were getting for me, but at least you were here. Now you’re miles away from me…”

“Close your eyes and pretend I’m there with you.”

“It’s not the same…” Natasha pouts. “And you’re supposed to be seeing the sights, not thinking about what or who you left home.”

“How can I think about anything else if you just said you’re wearing my favorite shirt? I know you said it on purpose.”

She grins to herself. He’s so right. She wanted him to picture her wearing his shirt, on his bed, waiting for him to come back.

“Close your eyes, babe,” he whispers.

“Okay.” She obliges. As her eyes close, the scent of his cologne still lingering on the shirt she’s wearing catches her attention.

“I can hardly wait until I get home so I can kiss every inch of your gorgeous body and give you all the pleasure you deserve with my tongue.”

Two of her fingers part her folds, press on her clit, and move in circles. “But I want more than just your tongue.”

“I know you do, babe. So do I. But it’s been five whole days since the last time I tasted you. You won’t deny me the joy of ravishing you, will you?”

“No…” She breathes as her fingers tease her entrance and sink into her.

“You’re touching yourself, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“You must be so wet right now.”

“I am. I can’t stop wishing you were here teasing me with your fingers…” She murmurs as her fingers push in and out faster. “I’m craving your lips, your body pressing against the wall while you bury your cock inside me and make me forget how long we’ve been apart.”

The sound of a car door closing startles her.

“Oh, um…” She stops and clears her throat. “Do you have to hang up now?”

“Don’t worry about that. Keep going.”

“I understand if you have to go.”

“No way I’m leaving my girl all hot and bothered right now.”

“May I remind you that you left me all hot and bothered five days ago to be keynote speaker Hayden Young, Master in Astronautical Engineer at NASA Annual Symposium?” She comments, feigning annoyance.

“I know. I’ll make it up to you soon.”

“You always say that…” She makes a face.

“But I will. I promise. Hang on a sec.” After a couple of minutes, he speaks again. “Nat?”

“Yeah.”

“About that subject we were talking about earlier, do you know how you want to end it?”

“Yes.” Her fingers still wet from her juices brush over her bottom lip. “I want you fuck me from behind and make me beg to swallow your come.”

“Okay…”

The door suddenly flies open and Natasha beams as Hayden walks in.

“Whatever you want, babe,” he smirks and hangs up the phone.

Without wasting a single moment, Natasha stands up and jumps into his arms, locking her arms and legs around his large frame. Their lips meet in desperate, hungry kisses while he closes the door with one foot.

“But the symposium in DC…” She manages to say between kisses.

“I’m sure the event will manage to survive after I left.” He whispers, pressing her back against the wall.

Her heartbeat races as his lips on her brush against her neck and his hands unbutton the shirt she’s wearing. “What did you say to your colleagues?” She asks.

“I told them I left my beautiful girlfriend alone and I had to come back earlier so I can fuck her just the way she likes,” he replies. Pushing the shirt off her shoulders, he kneels before her then places a kiss in the valley between her breasts.

“What?!” Her eyes go wide.

“Just kidding.” He looks up at her and winks.

“You— Oh!” She trails off as his tongue traces a path down her belly.

In a swift move, he grabs both of her legs, places them over his shoulders, and devours her slit.

“Hayden, you can’t just— Oh, god!” She pants doing her best to steady herself on his shoulders.

“It’s all right, babe. I’ve got you,” he says as his hands move up her waist before he buries his face between her thighs again.

Her fingers dig into his hair in delight. Despite his tendency to catch her off guard with these unconventional positions, she can’t complain. If she’s being honest, she loves the thrill of being at his mercy in situations that they’d probably end up injured if he was a regular guy. But that’s the best part of it. Hayden is not a regular guy.

With steady moves, Hayden licks and sucks his girlfriend’s pussy, looking up once in a while to watch her reactions. He simply adores gazing at her like this: writhing in pleasure just with his tongue. His hands slowly go up and cup her globes. Her hips buck involuntarily and her eyes widen, but he’s ready to keep her in place and not let her fall in the process. Her muscles remain tense, but as their eyes meet, he knows it’s not the fear of falling. She’s ready.

Arching her back, Natasha moans loud, coming while Hayden sucks her juices. “Put me down.” She says breathlessly.

He pouts, pretending to be upset.

“I need my feet on the ground, Hayden.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He grins as he puts her down on the floor and stands up, removing his jacket and shirt in the process when his dog trots over to him. “Oh, hey girl!” He greets Dipper with a surprised look. “You shouldn’t be up so late.”

“I’m surprised she didn’t show up earlier.”

"True…” He laughs. “Should we move this to the bedroom?”

“Yep.”

With that, the two of them hold hands and go to the bedroom. Once Natasha closes the door, she’s immediately pressed against it. “Ah…” She gasps as her boyfriend’s lips suck her neck.

“Do you still want it like this?” He asks, making a quick work to get rid of the rest of his clothes.

“Yes…” She mewls and waits patiently until Hayden plunges into her.

His hips move fast, pounding into her. He nibbles her ear and grips her waist, dimpling her skin as he keeps his pace. He was hopibg to take his time with her, but when his eyes laid upon her wearing nothing but his shirt, he couldn’t think of anything else. All he wanted was to be inside her.

Natasha’s legs begin to tremble and she loses her balance only to be caught by her boyfriend’s strong arms.

“Good to know I still make you weak in the knees,” he teases.

“It isn’t easy to keep my balance when I’m on my tiptoes,” she hisses between moans.

“Sorry.” A low chuckle escapes his lips as he steps back, pulling her hips with hips. “Palms flat on the wall.”

Doing as she’s told, Natasha pushes her hands on the wall, meeting Hayden’s every thrust. Beads of sweat run down her body as she whimpers. He’s hitting all the right spots, touching all the sensitive places. He knows her body like no one else. And it won’t be long until her second orgasm comes.

“God, you have no idea how much I missed this…” he grunts.

“I think I do,” she pants. Heat rises up within her body and her legs shake once again.

Hayden slams faster, not holding back his urge for release. “What was the last thing you said you wanted?”

“I want you to come in my mouth.”

“Ask nicely.” He commands.

“Please, come in my mouth,” she sobs.

“As you wish.” He growls in her ear and reaches for her bundle of nerves with one hand, stroking it fast as he keeps fucking her.

Her eyes flutter shut. She can no longer control the intense heat spreading into her body. So she gives in, crying out incoherent words as she comes. But once she relaxes, Hayden’s muscles grow tense. Pulling away from him, Natasha turns around and dots kisses down his torso until she’s on her knees. She takes his manhood into her mouth and her tongue swirls around his shaft.

Lost in the euphoria, Hayden groans and spills his seed into his girlfriend’s mouth. He gapes at her in adoration as she swallows his come and helps her to her feet. Spent, the two of them sink on the floor.

“You’re incredible,” he intones.

“I’d say the same about you, but I’ll pass. You’re giving me a hard time tonight.” She scowls.

“What? I thought it was cute that you couldn’t get down on the floor on your own,” he jokes.

Natasha elbows his ribs.

Hayden laughs, pulling her close. “But you did manage to jump into my arms. I loved that.”

“Did you?”

“Of course. That was the best.”

“I was happy to see you.”

“I know. Me too. That’s why I loved it,” he says kissing the tip of her nose then her lips.

“Welcome home, babe.” She smiles.

“Thank you.” He sighs contently, intertwining his fingers with hers.


End file.
